The Fine Line Between Love and Hate
by AimlessWanderer0428
Summary: When Harry and Draco find themselves in detention, they learn that there is a fine line between love and hate. One Shot


"Detention!" the shout echoed through the corridor, causing Harry's feet to screech to a halt. He spun around. Professor McGonagall was striding towards him, her feet clicking against the stone of the castle floor.

"Mr. Potter, I have warned you time and time again!" She was saying to him, her lips getting thinner with every word. "You are not to be out of your common room after hours! Ten points from Gryffindor, and you will serve detention with me this Friday evening. If that understood?"

"Yes Professor." Harry said sheepishly. He knew he should have been wearing his father's old invisibility cloak, but he really hadn't intended on staying at Hagrid's as long as he had.

That Friday evening, Harry made his way down to McGonagall's office. He knocked on the door, and entered at her command. To his surprise, and disappointment, he saw that Professor McGonagall was not alone. Sitting in a chair beside her desk was Harry's least favorite person. Draco Malfoy.

"Ah, Potter, welcome." McGonagall said briskly. "There has been a slight change of plans." She stood from her desk. "I was intending on having you, and Mr. Malfoy do lines for me this evening, however, I have been called to assist the Headmaster with an urgent task."

Harry's heart rose. Maybe this would mean he would be getting out of detention, and he could simply return to the Gryffindor tower to spend his Friday evening with his friends.

"If you're thinking that you will be getting out of detention Potter, think again." McGonagall said smartly. "You and Mr. Malfoy will be polishing trophies in the trophy room upstairs. Follow me."

Harry sighed and followed her out of the office and up the stairs, Malfoy trailing along behind them. When they reached the trophy room, McGonagall stood aside and let them enter.

"Mr. Filch will be checking on you throughout the evening. Do not leave until he releases you." She gave them one last stern look before closing the door behind them.

Harry sighed, reaching for a gold cup. He pulled it off the shelf and began polishing it with one of the rags that had been left for them. Malfoy however, plopped down in a chair that sat along the wall and propped his feet up on the nearest display case.

"You have to clean too Malfoy." Harry said, irritated.

"I don't have to do anything Potter." Malfoy lounged in the chair, tipping it back on its hind legs.

"We're both in detention." Harry said, turning to face him, his temper rising. "McGonagall told us to polish trophies."

Malfoy laughed. "And you always do what your told Potter?" he got to his feet. "A good boy, just like mummy raised you." He paused, smirking. "Oh wait…mummy wasn't around to raise you…was she Potter?"

Harry lunged at Malfoy, but Malfoy was too quick for him. He stepped aside, causing Harry to miss, and instead find himself between Malfoy and the hard stone wall of the chamber.

Malfoy threw himself against Harry, grabbing both his wrists, and pinning them against the wall.

"Are you going to fight me Potter?" Draco spat, as Harry struggled against Malfoy's grip. It gave Malfoy pleasure to see that he was stronger than Potter.

"Let me go Malfoy!" Harry shouted.

"Or what?" Malfoy said quietly, pushing Potter harder against the wall.

For just a moment, Harry paused. Something about the proximity of their bodies made him uncomfortable. He was suddenly very aware of Malfoy's chest pressed against his. Their faces were only inches apart. He even thought for one brief moment that he had seen Malfoy's eyes flicker towards his lips. Harry felt himself grow hot. Malfoy seemed to realize this moment of awkwardness as well, because his face flushed slightly and his grip on Harry's wrists loosened. Harry used this second of weakness to pull himself from Malfoy's grasp and push him away.

"You're pathetic Potter!" Malfoy snapped as Harry returned to the trophy cabinet.

Harry sighed, willing himself to just ignore Malfoy. He was already in detention; he didn't need to get in any more trouble.

Malfoy watched Potter as he worked, hatred for the boy flowing through every limb of his body. Perfect Potter. What a joke. Time passed as Harry polished gold cups, and shields, and plaques. Malfoy remained unhelpful, causing Harry's temper to reach a dangerous level. He wanted to punch Malfoy in the face, but at the same time, he wanted to get as far away from him as possible. The way Harry's stomach had flipped when Malfoy's body touched him unnerved him. They had been so close, their noses almost touching. It was hatred, Harry decided that had made him feel that way.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts as a ball of crumpled up parchment hit him square in the face. Malfoy laughed, having been the one who threw it. Harry's temper boiled over, and before he realized what he was doing, he had lunged at Malfoy.

Malfoy, who had been tipping in his chair again was caught off balance, and crashed to the floor, Harry's body falling on top of him. He felt Harry's fist hit him square in the jaw, at the same time his head hit the stone floor. Malfoy grabbed the front of Harry's shirt, trying to push him off, but Harry was now straddling him, sitting right on Malfoy's pelvis, his thighs squeezing around Malfoy's hips. Malfoy took another blow, this one to his shoulder, and he felt Harry's shirt tear in his grip. He grabbed at Harry's arm as the scraps of cloth fell away, revealing Harry's bare chest. Trying to stop him from relaying yet another punch, Malfoy rolled, and Harry fell to the ground.

Being free from Harry's body weight, Malfoy clamored to his knees, his hand still clamped around Harry's muscly arm. Harry sat up next to him, and for a brief moment, their eyes met.

Without knowing who moved first, they suddenly found their lips pressed against each other's. Malfoy's hand was in Harry's hair, pulling him in. Harry found that his hands were grasping the front of Malfoy's shirt. He brain told him to push Malfoy away, but his hands were tugging him closer. Malfoy pushed himself forward, forcing Harry to the ground. Once on his back, Harry's hands had released the cloth of Malfoy's shirt, but were instead beneath it on his hips, making contact with his skin. Harry's mind was filled with fog. His body was on fire. He ran his hands up Malfoy's chest, pulling the shirt off over Malfoy's head. Malfoy's lips were on Harry's neck, as he pulled Harry's head back by his hair. Harry gasped as Malfoy kissed urgently along his collar bone, and onto his chest. Harry's fingernails dug into Malfoy's bare shoulder blades, as their hips grinded together.

Suddenly, Malfoy released Harry, pulling himself quickly upright. He felt a wave of panic and hatred wash over him.

"What the hell are you doing Potter?" He spat, jumping to his feet.

Harry, coming to his senses sat up quickly, feeling equally angry. "I didn't do this!" He shouted.

Malfoy snatched his shirt from the floor beside Harry and pulled it over his head as he walked quickly towards the door.

"You tell anyone about this, and I'll kill you!" he said dangerously, and disappeared into the corridor.


End file.
